The wind whispered about the night that was yet to come
by BurstIntoFire
Summary: A regular day in Laura Palmer's life


_The wind whispered about the night that was yet to come_

The sun seeped in through the curtains in Laura's room. She had just wakened up but closed her eyes again. She held her breath. What if she could suddenly disappear, fall down through her bed and down the two floors in the house and just fall deeper and deeper down into the ground. She could almost feel the cold soil against her skin that kept her isolated from all the badness and sickness in world. Suddenly, the feeling of the soil changed and she found herself laying on something hard, she couldn't move or breathe. _Is it a coffin?_ "NO!", she screamed and panted for her breath. Sarah Palmer opened the door with an upset look on her face. "I had a really bad dream", Laura said. _I must have fallen asleep again,_ she thought."It has been a lot of those lately", Sarah said and shook her head, "there's some coffee for you down stairs", she said and closed the door.

The scent of cigarette smoke and fresh coffee occurred to her in the stairway and she got a warm, tingly feeling in her chest. _Maybe this will be a good day. Maybe this will be a great day. I could use one of those._ "You want pancakes honey? I haven't made any breakfast yet", her mother said and lighted up a new cigarette. "I'm fine", Laura said and poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. "Did someone say pancakes? I would really appreciate some pancakes" Leland Palmer said as he walked into the kitchen. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" he had got a satisfied look on his face when he sat down in front of Laura. "Don't you think so Laura?" he asked. Laura nodded her head with her mouth filled with coffee. "The birds are singing outside, the sun is shining and I'm feeling just fine", he added. Laura nodded her head again and Sara seemed to be somewhere else in her mind as she poured up a cup of coffee and handed it over to Leland. "What's your plan for today Laura?" he asked and pointed his chipper finger against her as he took a sip from his coffee. "I thought I might hang out with Donna at her place today". Leland gave her that look again, the look of someone who knows you are lying. He stared at her for barely two seconds but it made her stomach ache. "Sounds like a good plan", he said without blinking. She had no thoughts of meeting Donna today.

Later that day she found herself staring into the mirror, she was disgust with what she saw. She wanted to scream at the girl in front of her, but she couldn't. The girl kept staring at her with her dumb and pale face. " _Fuck. Off._ You hear me? FUCK OFF!". It was like she suddenly understood what she was doing when the reflection of her felled a tear. She dried it with her arm and turned her back at the mirror. _I'm not going crazy. I'm not going crazy,_ she thought for herself.The feeling of her reflection still staring at her with a big cracked smile made her run out from the house. She took some deep breaths from the clean air as she walked towards Bobby's house, hopefully leaving all the madness behind her in the big white house.

Bobby had been grumpy all the afternoon. They hang out in his room and drank some beers while Laura began to feel increasingly tense since he kept her waiting for the coke. He felt abused, he would never say it right out but he touched the subject more and more often these days and Laura was getting tired of his whining. She felt like kicking him in his grumpy face because he kept her waiting but the more she nagged the more he seemed to get even sourer. "Can I have a cigarette?" she asked him and sat down at the arm on the sofa he was laying on. "You had like a hundred already", he said with his grumpy tone but handed her a cigarette and lighted it for her. "Thanks", she said and took a deep puff before she bend over and kissed him. She felt how he softened up as she kissed him but this was not what she had come for so she bet his grumpy lip.

"Aouch!", he yelled and dried up some blood with his finger and then suck it up. "That's _disgusting_ Bobby. You're so fucking disgusting!", she yelled at him. "What the fuck? What's wrong with you?" he said and looked like a sad puppy. She could just kill that little sad puppy right now. She took another deep puff, "I'm really sorry Bobby. I really am. If you could just give me some, then I wouldn't be so tense". He still looked grumpy as he fixed the lines on the table in front of the sofa. Laura was quick to draw her line. It felt like butterflies in her chest and she smiled with her entire face. "You've done really well this time Bobby", she said and pinched his cheek. He shook her off and took his line while she lend over on the sofa. She poked his back with her foot and laughed. "Wasn't it good Bobby? Or are you still a sad little puppy? Huh? My little Bobby-puppy!", she laughed. He leaned over to her and kissed her. "You think I've done good this time huh?", he said with his face close to hers and kissed her again."You not gonna bite me again are you?". "I promise Bobby-puppy", she said.

Laura had just taken her second line when Bobby grabbed her arm, "Leos picking us up, we don't wanna keep him waiting". Later on she found herself in Leo's car without really remembering how she had got there. Leo handed her a bottle of whiskey, she took a big sip and handed it over to Bobby. "I feel like floating tonight", she said and raised her hands and touched the roof. "I feel strange, really good and strange", she said and made Leo, who was driving the car, laugh."Alright Laura", he said. "You're floating already, aren't you!", he said. "Yeah, Leo", she said and looked out through the window. The trees swished by, the tall trees that danced in the chilly wind who whispered about the night that was yet to come. Laura suddenly became aware of her reflection again against the window. The reflection was blurry, but she saw her face and the trees that floated by behind and through it. She looked at herself for a long time. Then she suddenly felt like she could burst into fire, any minute now. And she would burn forever.


End file.
